Modern ships are modular, in that many of the payload portions are modules that can be installed or adapted to any ship to perform a desired function. FIG. 1a is a simplified perspective or isometric view of a ship portion 100 including a portion 110 of a deck (interior or exterior) and a bulkhead 112. A mission module 114 is mounted on the deck 110. Various utility sources or connections are attached to bulkhead 112. More particularly, an electrical socket 116 provides alternating voltage for operating the mission module 114, and pipe outlets 118a and 118b provide for flow of coolant water. Other connections, such as 120, may be provided. Connections 120 may be for sensors or for optical fiber communications, or the like. FIG. 1b is an elevation view of bulkhead 112, showing the connections.
As illustrated in FIG. 1a, some of the various utility connections 116, 118a, 118b, and 120 are connected to the mission module 114. More particularly, electrical connection 116 is connected to mission module 114 by way of an electrical cable 121, and water connections are made between pipe outlets 118a and 118b and the mission module by hoses or pipes 122a, 122b. It will be understood that there must be a reasonable amount of room or distance between the mission module 114 and bulkhead 112, so that the various connections can be made. Thus, there is likely to be a significant length of connection cables, wires, pipes, or hoses extending between the bulkhead and the module. Such connections pose a hazard for personnel in the area, especially considering that a shipboard environment is not always stable, given that rolling and heaving occur during inclement weather or possibly during battle. It is desirable to protect personnel from potential injury due to contact with the utility connection lines, and to protect the utility lines themselves from damage.